Daddy
by Avada
Summary: when all hope is gone and there's no one else to turn to, it just seems like a good idea to end it all


Daddy 

A body lay, stone cold on the side of the highway. A woman passing through noticed it, and notified the police. Only a small envelope was left at the crime scene, addressed to Lucius Malfoy. 

Father, 

My joints ache in need of oiling. This is all your fault. Look at what I've become, father. You've destroyed me, ripped me up by my roots. I'm an empty shell. 

_ My bones, are tired; Daddy _

The bags reach my cheekbones. I feel as I could just sleep for days. Yet, every night I lay awake with this Insomnia you've bestowed upon me. Well, thanks for everything father. 

_ I don't get enough sleep _

You left me with nothing. Did you know that I've resorted to sorting through garbage to find scraps of food? No, of course you wouldn't. Because like you said, I'm a disgrace to the family name. You haven't spoken with me since I was expelled from Hogwarts, have you. 

_ Don't eat, as good as I could, Daddy _

I've hated you from the beginning. As an infant, I knew you were a dark soul. You never wanted me here. I never wanted you. 

_ What's that say about me? _

I'm twenty-six years old, father. I have no job. No family. No friends. It's not as tragic as it may sound. I haven't lost anything. I didn't have those luxeries from the beginning. There's no reason for me to be here. No good ones. So I waste my life, sleeping into an oblivion of dreams, nightmares. Even those are better than reality. 

_ You know sometimes, I sleep past noon, Daddy _

I've become exactly what you said I would. You brainwashed me. All those lectures about how there was only power, and those great enough to use it. You always told me that I wasn't deserving. To you, I was a dud. A reject. 

_ And yes, I left the refridgerator door half open, Daddy _

Maybe I am. I never had a chance to live. I'm like an unused book. I've never been loved. I've never been proud of myself. But that doesn't mean I haven't felt anything at all. I've felt deciet. And at the same time, hatred. All towards you. 

_ What's that say about me? _

You're the only person in this world that deserves hatred, Father. I never hated Harry Potter. Only jelous that he had no father. How do you like that, ass hole? Slap in the face, isn't it. 

_ You know, sometimes, I wanna rip out your throat, Daddy _

You never gave me a chance. Never took the time to get to know me. You just assumed the worst, and slapped me. You taunted me my entire childhood, with all those remarks how I would never make it anywhere in this world. 

_ For all those things you, said that were mean _

You can't control me any longer. From this day forward, I'm going to block you out of my mind, for all eternity. You won't grieve over my death. In fact, you'll probably be laughing as you read this. I know this, because I know how you deal with these things. 

_ I'm gonna make you just as vulnerable as I. was. Daddy. _

What's that say about me? 

You scraped the fresh paint off of me, Father. Just when I was finally beginning to heal, you removed the layer all over again. 

_ You know, sometimes, I wanna bash in your teeth, Daddy _

I'm gonna use your tongue as a stamp 

I'm gonna rip your heart out, the way that you did mine, Daddy 

Do you remember Dr. Robberts Father? I do. 

_ Go ahead and physco anylize me _

How do you think it feels to be commited to asylum at the age of sixteen? And all you did was stand aside advising that it was for the best. 

_ Because I'm your creation, I'm your love, Daddy _

Ask the Muggles how I died, Father. Ask them if the autopsy reads "suicidal maniac". That's what I've become. That was my one purpose in life. 

_ Grown up to be and do all those sick things, you, said I would do. _

You called me a faggot, a retard, a hopeless case. But guess what? You were a death eater. Who do you think turned you in for the Ministry? 

_ Well, last year I saw you sneak out your window with your black mask, Daddy. _

What's that say about you? 

I may be the physco, but you were the killer. What's that say about you, crackpot old fool? 

And one night, when you sit down to relax in your empty manor, guess who will be waiting for you. 

Death is only but the beginning. 

your son, Draco 

Lucius Malfoy crumpled the letter, his son's last rights. 

"What have I done?" 

And for the very first time in his life, he felt sorrow; pain, and began to sob into his paperwork. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

finis~ 1/1 

Disclaimer: The song "Daddy" belongs to Jewl Kilcher 


End file.
